Silly Seonho
by cubechikins
Summary: "U-uh, apa ini akan sakit? B-bagaimana kalau nanti sangat sakit sampai rasanya membuatku ingin berteriak dan menangis? Kak, aku takut. A-aku malu. Kau janji akan melakukannya pelan-pelan, hm?" Lai Guanlinㅡpemuda yang duduk di hadapan Seonhoㅡterkekeh kecil lantas menepuk-nepuk kepala Seonho. Dia sangat gemas. [Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho; GuanHo]


**SILLY SEONHO**

Lai Guanlin _with_ Yoo Seonho | friendship, slight!fluff, kinda-bromance-ish(?) | teen

a **simple-fic** _by_ **byeongariz**

.

 _ps. this is my very first fic! hope you like and enjoy it tho! ^^_

 _._

 _._

"Kak, kautahu kalau ini pertama kalinya aku akan melakukannya, bukan? Aku bahkan mati-matian menolak saat Samuel dan Daehwi menyuruhku untuk mencobanya, t-tapi ... aku melakukannya demi kau, Kak. Ingat, itu! Dan ... eum, haruskah kita melakukannya di sini, Kak? U-uh, maksudku ... di sini sangat ramai." Yoo Seonho menatap pemuda di depannya dengan penuh rasa khawatir. Raut mukanya terlihat jelas jika sedang gugup setengah matiㅡbahkan kedua jemarinya mencengkeram erat kemeja laki-laki yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan tersenyum menghadapnya.

"U-uh, apa ini akan sakit? B-bagaimana kalau nanti sangat sakit sampai rasanya membuatku ingin berteriak dan menangis? Kak, aku takut. A-aku malu. Kau janji akan melakukannya pelan-pelan, _hm_?"

Lai Guanlinㅡpemuda yang duduk di hadapan Seonhoㅡterkekeh kecil lantas menepuk-nepuk kepala Seonho. Dia sangat gemas. Seonho sudah mengomel sejak tadi dan tidak mengizinkan Guanlin untuk mengucap sepatah kata pun. Padahalㅡdemi TuhanㅡGuanlin begitu ingin menyumpal mulut Seonho yang bahkan belum menutup sejak tadi. _Ugh_ , lihatlah sekarang semua orang yang lalu lalang di sekitar mereka sudah memberikan tatapan 'aneh' ke arah dua siswa SMA itu.

"Kak Guanlin! Kenapa malah tertawa? Kau suka melihatku kesakitan, _huh_?" Telapak tangan Seonho mendorong tubuh Guanlin pelan. Namun, sepersekon selanjutnya si pemuda Yoo terkesiap saat merasakan pipinya yang sebelah kiri sudah dicubit gemas oleh Guanlin.

"Dek, kaudengar baik-baik, oke? Kakak tidak akan menyakitimu. Kalau kau tidak ingin melakukannya juga tidak apa-apa. Toh, ini semua kau yang minta, bukan? Kakak hanya ingin membantumu saja. Jadi, kaupercaya pada Kakak ... atau tidak, hm?"

Seonho bergeming selama beberapa detikㅡmulutnya menganga cukup lebarㅡnamun dia segera menganggukkan kepalanya, memilih untuk menurut kepada pemuda di depannya. Guanlin tersenyum kecil lantas mengusap-usap surai sahabatnya itu. Sekon berikutnya, Guanlin sudah mengikis spasi dengan posisi duduk Seonho sehingga jarak mereka sudah sangat sangat dekat. Seonho tampak menahan napas saat Guanlin mencengkeram kedua sisi bahu Seonho demi memaksa pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu untuk menghadapnya.

Guanlin gagal menahan kekehannya. Dia tergelak ketika Seonho sudah gemetar begitu hebat tatkala Guanlin bersiap mengabulkan 'permintaannya'. Demi Tuhan, ingin rasanya Guanlin menepuk dahi Seonho keras-keraㅡsekaligus menyadarkan anak ayam itu bahwa tingkahnya sama sekali tidak keren, saat ini.

"K-Kak ..."

" _Ya_! Kau ini kenapa, sih? Kita hanya akan memasang _softlens_ di matamu, Yoo Seonho. Sejak tadi kaubicara seolah kita akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak, tahu. Lihatlah, mereka semua menatap kita setelah mendengar semua celotehanmu. Astaga, kenapa aku harus mengiakan permintaan konyolmu ini, sih? Sudahlah, pakai saja kacamatamu itu. Kau sama sekali tidak cocok memakai _softlens_ , tahu. Dasar _cemen_!"

" _Ya_! Aku hanya takut, Kak! Aku bukannya _cemenㅡo_ h, astaga aku hanya khawatir bagaimana kalau mataku tiba-tiba buta?"

Guanlin mencebik lantas menoyor kepala Seonho kemudian. "Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama! Sudahlah, ayo pulang! Dan jangan merengek kepadaku masalah _softlens_ lagi. Aku tidak mau membantumu!" Guanlin menyerahkan kotak softlens milik Seonho kepada temannya itu lantas bergegas untuk bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi.

Setelah mendesah sebal, Seonho lekas merapikan beberapa barangnya dan memasukkan kotak softlens sialan itu ke dalam ransel. Dia lantas berlari menghampiri Guanlin yang sudah berjalan beberapa meter meninggalkannya. _Ck_! Kenapa jadi dia yang kesal kepadaku, sih?

"Kak Guanlin, tunggu aku! _Aish_ , kau ini." Kedua lengan Seonho segera mengalungi leher Guanlin dan melompat untuk naik ke punggung pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu. "Aku minta maaf, jangan marah, _hm_? Aku hanya terlalu takut memakai lensa itu, Kak. Jangan marah. Kita mampir ke kedai pizza, oke? Aku yang traktir. Kak Guanlin ayolah, hm hm? Jangan marah lagi."

"Tsk. Jangan sok menggemaskan. Aku sedang tidak mempan dengan rayuanmu," Guanlin menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Seonho dan mengusak-usak rambut Seonho sesudahnya. Dia tergelak, terlebih saat melihat Seonho sudah menggembungkan pipinya seperti saat ini.

O-oh, kalau saja Guanlin tidak ingat kata 'traktir' yang baru saja terucap dari bibir Seonho, ingin rasanya Guanlin menendang temannya itu sejauh mungkin. Lebih baik melihatnya enyah dari hadapannya sekarang daripada terus-terusan diserang dengan aegyo dan tingkah sok menggemaskan yang tengah dilancarkan Seonho saat ini. Tidakkah Seonho merasa kalau dirinya terlihat sangat-tidak- _classy_ dan semakin kekanakan?

 _Tsk_. Memang dasar bocah! Yoo Seonho selamanya tidak akan berubah-dan akan terus menjadi seperti bocah di depan Guanlin.

.

- **end**.

.

.

helloo thereee! para pecinta dua ppiyak ini, yang mau temenan sama saya (ugh, ato benernya saya yg pengin banyak ngobrol sama sesama pemumpang kapal guanho) ehe ehe, ini receh dan absurd, tapi yeu setidaknya cukuplah untuk merealisasikan delusi :"))) eh ehe, mind to gimme a feedback? ^^

xx byeongariz xx


End file.
